Talk:Bane (Tom Hardy)
Bane and High Security Henchman (Arkham Asylum) Does anyone else see a smiliarity between the two character designs? i do I noticed when Bane delivered his "permission to die" speech. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 12:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it Because of this picture, I'm guessing Bane knows that Harvey caused the muders at the end of TDK. Does he? F**k joining the Sith. Who cares if they have cookies? Jedi have pancake mix! 23:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, although the theories section of The Dark Knight Rises suggests that he does. On a related note, can we please add in Bane's appearance in the third trailer? The trailer was a scene from the movie (stated to be the prologue), so it really needs to be added in. If not, can we at least add it into the behind the scenes section? Weedle McHairybug 00:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :He knows, because he stole Gordon's speech (which contained evidence that he chose not to recite at the last minute when he was going to give his speech at the start of the movie). 10:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Iamanonymous Bane Images Here's a promotional art image of Bane to upload. Here's the full image New Bane film still Another Bane art piece he is a merceanry terrorist Continuity Error Did anyone but me notice that Bane in the movie is the wrong ethnicity? In the comics, he's hispanic but in the movie, he's caucasian. Just like there is New Earth, Earth-2, Earth-3 etc, the movie version of Bane is part of the Nolanverse, it's a different universe so changes to ethnicity from the comics don't matter. - Doomlurker 21:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, they didn't really get it wrong. Bane in the comics is half british because his father (King Snake) is British. So I found it totally believable to cast british actor Tom Hardy to play Bane.MrAkmalDanish (talk) 07:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC)MrAkmalDanish Ridiculous Alignment Name The infobox on this page states that Bane's alignment is "Bad". Am I the only one who believes that is childish and should be changed to "Professional Criminal" or "Terrorist"? Mister Quincy Sharp (talk) 05:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Firstly it's alignment not affiliation and secondly your alignment is good, bad or neutral. Listing it as "Terrorist" would be his occupation not alignment. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I put alignment but accidentally changed it to affiliation, okay?! It was very embarassing to do that. I was just saying, bad just doesn't sound right. Perhaps we can think of a more mature term to use? Mister Quincy Sharp (talk) 05:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, characters are either good, bad or neutral. Alignment describes what side they are on/portrayed as being on. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :There's nothing immature or childish about the word "bad". - 11:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Osito? I've seen the film a couple times, and I just recently thought of Ostio. Does he happen to make a little cameo anywhere in the movie? Death? When was it confirmed he died? Sure he was shot with an explosive but come on! It's Bane! 19:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) If you simply use perspective, Bane was shot by a cannon blast from the Batpod by Catwoman, which she used earlier to destroy the pile of cars blockading the tunnel. Since this Bane is simply a human being, it's really hard to see him walk away from that unscathed, even with his armour vest. CitizenBane (talk) 07:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok but that being said, if it can blow cars up why was he not blown to pieces? Who knows what kind of ammo, which cannon etc etc was used. Plus if you think about it, it didnt really have that death scene feeling to it! My vote: Bane lives. 22:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) People said the same about Two-Face. He's dead. Besides, it's Nolan's last Batman so there won't be a definitive answer but I'm pretty sure it can be assumed he died. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) One last point: If batman can survive a nuke, Bane can survive that. Now before anybody wants to bring up the whole auto pilot thing guess what? If he jumps out hes still dead because your NOT swimming away from that blast in time and no....it did not detonate under water because I've seen under water detonations of nukes and that certainly was not that case. 22:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree as it's possible that he got off The Bat well before it flew out over the water. remember it seemed to crash slightly into a building and that when Batman could've bailed out. Ztyran (talk) 17:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well i think Bane is dead we've seen that the bike can shoot adifferent types of bullets and has an array of weapons so he was probably shot with a lower caliber or he got hit with the after shock of when catwoman blasted the wall open. On your side note of Batman I just thought that batman jumped out before he got to the water. Theres a time when we don't see him but we see people on the bridge and what not so he most likely jumped out way before it exploded. BM1939 (talk) 22:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It could probably go either way, depending on whether they ever want to make another sequel or not. Since for now at least, the trilogy is over it's safe enough to assume he's presumed dead at least. The films play pretty fast and loose with the rules of reality. As for the Batman surviving the nuke thing, then presumably again, he would have jumped out maybe 1/4 a mile or something out into the bay, basically as soon as possible but far enough out not to be spotted ditching by onlookers, and then the autopilot carried the nuke another 6+ miles to a safe distance before detonating. - 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) This is exactly the same as the whole Two Face thing. People, this is the end of the trilogy. There wont be a sequel, if anybody is dead, he is ''dead. As simple as that. And as the Anon above me said, the Auto Pilot did the job, or Alfred is day dreaming. Why so serious? (talk) 07:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) That's different. Chris ''confirmed ''that Two-Face was dead. Bane could be alive. Just because it's the end of the story doesn't mean everyone should be presumed dead. Since it could "go either way" i propose we treat it as such, perhaps saying "Status: Unknown" or "Status: Incapacitated"? Scarecrow's still alive, and plis every movie a villain lives and a villain dies i.e. BB-Ra's dies, Crane lives DK-Joker lives, Dent dies, DKR-Talia dies, Bane lives. Even if this "formula" is irrelevant, since it's not explicitly stated as such, we should abide by this, atleast until Nolan, Tom Hardy or someone else gives us a difinative answer. 13:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Quote change for Bane Quote change for "Batman's Return" proposal I propose that the quote of Bane be changed from his question about Batman's return to their exchange before their second and final fight. For those not familiar of it, this is the exact quote. Bane: "So you came back to die with your city..." Batman: "No. I came back to stop you." This is directly preceding their fight in the streets, and I think it betters reflects the section on the whole and the picture below the quote currentlhy in place, as the quote is said only half a minute before you see that image in the film. Any thoughts? JederCoulious (talk) 19:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC)JederCoulious 'Personality' I think the character's personality should be addressed. ( 05:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC)) 'Appearance' Someone ought to give a detailed account of his appearance. Breaking the Bat "Bane managed to easily overpower Batman, due to his mask which made him impervious to pain as well as his earlier training in the League of Shadows." Should his superior strength be added? Sesa 'Vadam (talk) 21:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Recent edit Forgot an edit summary, but my recent edit reflects that Wayne's spine was ''not broken, he had simply suffered a slipped disk (roughly equivalent to a dislocation). A broken spine involves spinal cord damage, which almost invariably results in paralysis. Slipped discs are more common, and reflect the symptoms seen. Was the pit a good idea? Many people think Bane was being stupid for allowing Batman to live, But I think the basic plan was solid. What do you think?Ztyran (talk) 23:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Notable quotes is lacking a very important quote Seriously? This entire article went without a single plane scene quote? That one scene had some of Bane's most notable and iconic quotes in the entire series! While on the subject, why doesn't CIA Agent have his own page? 05:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Grammar correction for article Grammar correction: Original quote: "Once Bane's true objective of Miranda Tate (Talia) taking over Wayne Enterprises was accomplished, Daggett furiously confronted Bane. The then expendable Daggett was then killed by him, and his body was put into a dumpster." Corrected quote?: "Once Bane's true objective of Miranda Tate (Talia) taking over Wayne Enterprises was accomplished, a furious Daggett confronted Bane. Bane killed the then-expendable Daggett, leaving his body in a dumpster." Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 22:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) The CIA I want to suggest a change. The page called the CIA agent by a generic descriptor and didn't link to his page. His name is actually Bill Wilson, and he has a page.--Wuzh (talk) 10:34, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Unlock request. Hi. Think you can unlock the page now? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:59, August 20, 2017 (UTC)